Aki Okimoto
Akihiro Norio Kaji "Aki" Okimoto (明弘紀夫加地"亜紀"沖本) (born January 27, 2000) is one of the main characters in the Rikogamu Universe. Aki was born into the Okimoto family, which is one of five families that are renowned throughout the Kimori World as the Five Heavenly Families, each of which possessed amazing sets of Kimori Maneuvers that are collectively called the Five Grand Familial Arsenals; for the Okimoto family, they possess the Okimoto Family Honored Maneuvers. Aki was trained by his father, Kachi, in the hereditary maneuver set as his son strove to be prepared to join the Kimori Force. When he finally enlisted, Aki aimed to honor his family lineage as well as to achieve his dream to become the greatest Kimori Warrior in the world. Appearance One of the more notable garments that Aki always seems to have on his person is a prominent green head cap that's emblazoned with the symbol for the Okimoto family line. This coat of arms is a source of great pride to him, and that explains why he always seems to wear it. His deep blue shirt was finished with a bright gray collar, and this style matched the cadet blue pants he wore. Those pants had a white kneepad on the left knee along with a pair of side pockets. Gray shoes with a green trim on both finished off the outfit. Personality While he has a great deal of pride as a member of the Okimoto family lineage, he doesn't allow it to get the better of himself. Many people view pride as a deadly sin, and in many ways it is. Pride often makes individuals do foolish things, though he keeps this in check and ensures that he only uses this sense of pride as a way to keep his heart in the right place. In fact, that same sense of pride has extended to his friends in Group 1, who he'd gladly make the ultimate sacrifice for should it be entirely necessary. He always sticks up for them, and shares his kind and brave nature with them as well as some of the other people that he comes across. Some individuals have noted that his personality is perhaps best described as generous. Background As Aki was born into the Okimoto family, there was a good deal of pressure put on his head from a young age. That meant that a sort of demanding force shaped his psyche even during his formative years. Indeed, some individuals claimed that he lived in the shadow of his father. Nevertheless, this meant that he was also never lead astray. He didn't get into too much trouble at all, since he had too much pride in his familial lineage to ever be convicted of a crime or anything like that. There were some allegations that if he were his name could have easily gotten him off. That being said, these were merely allegations and there was no truth to them. He stayed stalwart throughout his entire childhood. His father was one of the Ikorigata's greatest heroes. This was a source of additional pressure, but he looked up to his father more than anyone else in the entire world. While he might not have necessarily liked the pressure that he always dealt with, it made him train stronger than anything else would have. He had a good relationship with his father and wanted to be like him more than anything else. Aki's early life could be summed down in a single aphorism: coal needed a great deal of force before it could become a diamond. Not everything was sunshine and rainbows, however. Aki was boastful of his accomplishments. While he had a great deal to be proud of, pride was a deadly sin. Presently he doesn't allow such pride to interfere with his work, but things weren't always like that. After bragging even to his own father, Aki was forced to undergo a grueling obstacle course. Apparently he'd been claiming that in spite of his young age he could go through the same course that was used to train Ikorigata's professional soldiers. His father saw this as a great opportunity to teach him a lesson. Making him run the course multiple times in the rain taught Aki to keep his mouth shut when he really wasn't experienced enough to back up his claims. While no one would ever accuse him of being the most humble individual around, Aki was certainly a lot better off in that department than he had been as a child. He didn't just go around picking fights any more, and he knew that he didn't have to prove his abilities to anyone. Relationships Outside of his family, most of Aki's prominent relationships revolve around his participation in Group 1. While the recruitment process was sometimes secretive, he was eventually placed into the organization. Some people have made accusations of nepotism, but Aki really does stand on a bed of his own accomplishments. Sensei Tsuji Tadashiyuki may have initially put him through extra training tasks to discourage further accusations that the only reason Aki was there was because of his father. That being said, he looked up to Tsuji, and maintains good relationships with the other members of his group. Currently it consists of Haru Ashikaga, Mayumi Takiyama, and Setsuko Ikeda as well as Aki himself. To the credit of his critics, his father enlisted Aki into the Shibukacho Academy. The institution fields those who aspire to eventually become hanryo in the future. Nevertheless he hasn't found the training there to be particularly easy in spite of what anyone might have surmised from his previous arrogance. Indeed that bragging isn't a problem any more. Ever since he went through that ordeal in the obstacle course presented to him by his father long ago, Aki hasn't been particularly concerned with tooting his own horn. That has been fortunate at the institution, since he would have been put through far worse ordeals by Sensei Tsuji Tadashiyuki had he not learned those lessons early on. His father's patience and strength from the past has ended up being quite useful today. As a result, he has been molded into a respectable individual who is glad to fight aside the individuals that he was placed with. His loyalties to Group 1 might, however, be deemed as slightly fanatical by those who aren't actually members of his organization. He supposed it was something that outsiders merely couldn't understand, though, since they weren't siblings in arms. Maneuvers The Okimoto Family Honored Maneuvers (沖本家族演習を光栄; Okimoto Kazoku Enshū o Kōei) - The Okimoto Family Honored Maneuvers are a bestowed set of Kimori maneuvers that were taught down from generation to generation in the history of the Okimoto family, from Aki's third great-grandfather, Reishozan "Rei" Okimoto, who was also known as Rei the Elder in the annals of the history of the land of Ikorigata, down to the newest generation with Aki himself. These maneuvers are: - Okimoto Fist (沖本拳; Okimoto Ken) - The user balls their hand into a hard fist and then channels their kai down into the fist, causing a glowing blue ball to appear and surround their fist. The user then rears their arm back and focuses on the kai concentrated in their fist, "charging up" their attack. Finally, the user delivers a punch with the powered fist. To a living target, the impact of the blow would be powerful enough to send them flying up to at least ten meters away. It can also destroy obstacles, like boulders and stone, among others. - Okimoto Dash (沖本疾走; Okimoto Shissō) - The user focuses their kai down to their feet to a point that their feet would be engulfed by a glowing blue light on either foot. With their powered feet, the user would then run by an enemy or more as well as obstacles at a rate of superspeed. This is mainly an evasion move to avoid oncoming enemies and obstacles. - Okimoto Press (沖本押す; Okimoto Osu) - The user focuses their kai down to the soles of their feet, illuminating them in a blue glow. Then, the user would jump up and press down on their feet in a stomp, sending a blue shockwave that would inflict pain to enemies that are on the ground. - Okimoto Spear (沖本槍;'' Okimoto Yari'') - The user channels a significant deal amount of their kai into their hand to create a long rod of energy that forms into the shape of a spear. With a throw, the spear would cause damage to an enemy and destroy obstacles. - The Okimoto Wire Mesh Classic (沖本金網古典; Okimoto Kanaami Koten) - The user channels kai to both of his arms, and then the kai seeps out of the arms to turn into glowing blue thick wire mesh for the user to shoot out. The user utilizes the wire mesh to shoot out in crosslinks, capturing a group of enemies by trapping them in the tight spaces of the mesh. With one jolt of offensive kai into the wires, the mesh shocks the enemies into incapacitation. Light Attribute: Light Shield (光属性: 光盾 ; Hikari Zokusei: Hikari Tate) - Aki concentrates on a radius area of the energy around him. Then after doing a few quick hand calls, he utilizes his kai to create a great shield made of light to would repel projectile attacks and obstacles, as well as oncoming enemies. Energy: Positive Reflecting Shield (精力: 正反射盾; Seiryoku: Sei Hansha Tate) - By focusing his kai into a barrier, Aki can generate a shield not unlike the one formed during his Light Shield Maneuver. However, this move allows him to reflect projectiles that he repels back onto the enemy that slung them at him, thus making it into a sort of offensive maneuver that still protects him. As one might imagine, this move is designed to be pulled off as a series of combination chains, though using it against a far stronger opponent can quickly drain his kai storage. Energy: Negative Absorbing Shield (精力: 負吸収盾; Seiryoku: Fu Kyūshū Tate) - This maneuver is executed in the same way as the Positive Reflecting Shield, but with the Holding Center in the right hand. This shield captures oncoming attacks and projectiles and absorbs them inside, so the user inside the shield would take an enemy to fare them off or obtain a projectile or object to send back.